


Daughter of a mob boss

by PrincessNala150



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Italian Mafia, Mafia 3 AU, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessNala150/pseuds/PrincessNala150
Summary: Vito moves from Empire Bay. And has worked for Sal Marcano for years. Marietta grew up crushing on him. He sees Marietta Marcano in a bed. From that moment he’s hooked.The problem is she is the daughter of Sal Marcano.Lincoln has known Marietta for years even referring to the nickname he used when she was younger, he rescues Marietta Marcano from a group trying to hurt her. He ends up as her bodyguard.What happens when two ex army men, fight for the love of a mob bosses daughter.Mafia 3 Video game alternate universe.
Relationships: Lincoln Clay/Reader, Vito Scaletta/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“Five minutes Marietta.”  
“Thanks” I thank the young lad who comes to remind me. 

Hi I’m Marietta Marcano, my brother is Giorgi Marcano and yep you guessed it my father is the Sal Marcano. We are celebrities in a sense. 

Dressed in my stage costume I walk on stage. I’m a singer in a bar. The smokey atmosphere, heavy and thick. 

As I finish the set it’s time for me to go home. 

“Bye Marietta.” The staff called as I walked out. 

“Bye.” I wave. Walking down the street I get a feeling I’m being followed.  
I turn to look and there’s a group of men behind me. 

I’m not scared. Yeah I’m Sal Marcano’s daughter but I’ve always looked after myself. Have Giorgi as an older brother, you kind of have to. 

I pull my bag closer to me, when a hand reaches for me. Pulling me into a group of six guys.

‘Shit they’re all bigger than me. One on one I could stand a chance. But not six.’ 

“Well what have we here?” The blonde one asked.  
“Well, well, well a lost little lamb.” Said the one with the scar. 

Standing up tall “Don’t you know who I am? I’m Sal Marcano’s daughter.” 

“Yeah we know.” The smaller one of the group snarled. “He didn’t pay us properly so we’re going to take our payment from you.” 

The blonde one grabbed me and held my arms behind my back. As they rip off the buttons to my jacket. 

Their lustful eyes gazing upon me. I felt sick. What should I do. As the smaller guy approaches me and get in close I throw my head back and headbutt him. 

“YOU BITCH. I WAS GOING TO BE NICE BUT NOW.”  
He produces a knife and holds it to my face. Slowly, he pulls the blade down my cheek making a small, shallow cut.  
“Hey what’s going on down here?”  
At the end of the alley way stood a guy. The dim light illuminating his large frame. Slowly he makes his way towards us. I can see the guys start to cower. 

“Hey babe. What’s going on here?”  
The blonde guy speaks “She’s your woman?”  
“Yeah so I would appreciate it if let her go.”  
“Marietta Marcano would never be with no guy like you.”  
I spoke “Babe. Thank goodness. Why didn’t you meet me from work.”  
“Sorry my car broke down.” The guys edge towards the black guy. Within minutes he’d knocked them all out. 

“Hi I’m Lincoln Clay.”  
“Marietta Marcano. Giorgi’s sister”  
We start to walk towards the Main Street. “Well little Marietta. You’ve gotten big.” A small smile graces his gorgeous face.  
Lincoln Clay, he was an enigma. Giorgi hung round with him.  
“Listen can I offer you a lift? I have to run an errand first, but I can drop you home.”  
“Yes please.”  
“By the way the group from before, there was a small guy with a cut on his nose. Do you know how he got that.”  
Smiling I say “Yeah that was me. I headbutted him.”  
“You always were a firecracker”  
Lincoln opened the door for me.  
“Thank you.”  
He gets into the drivers side and starts the car.  
After driving for a bit, he pulls into a motel.  
“Do you want to come with me?” Lincoln asked innocently.  
“Sure. To be honest I’m a bit shaken. I could use a stiff drink.”  
Lincoln is round the passenger side opening the door. “You don’t have to do that you know.” I say to him  
Smiling to himself “My mama raised a gentleman” 

Walking up the stairs towards the room, we walk in silence. He knocks three times then opens the door.  
Behind the door is a guy lying on the bed.  
“You need fresh air John” Lincoln tells the man on the bed.  
John looks towards the window then back towards me. His eyes light up. “Marietta Marcano” he jumps up and sticks his hand out to shake. “I’ve heard you were beautiful but seeing you here. Wow.”  
Gingerly I shake his hand “Well you know me but I can’t say I have had the pleasure.”  
Lincoln moves between us as if to shield me from John. 

Slipping behind him John pops up in front of me “John Donovan friend of this one.” 

“Dammit John. Why do you have to always do this?” 

Confused I ask for a drink. “May I have some whisky please.” Lincoln goes to pour me a glass. “Here you go blossom.” Smiling at the use of his old nickname for me. 

“So why’d you bring Marietta here Linc?”  
“She was attacked and I am taking her home. Thought I’d stop by and see you before I go. But I can see your broken hearts okay. So I will get Marietta home. Bye John.”  
John grabs my shaking hand and kisses the back of it. “Goodbye honey.”  
Lincoln with an arm around my shoulder guides me back to his car. Once settled in the car we start driving to my father’s mansion. 

“I’m sorry about John. He was getting over a heartbreak. I didn’t realise he’d be like that. If that made you uncomfortable I apologise.” 

“Hey. It’s okay. He’s your friend I get it.” 

As we approach the gatehouse some of my fathers goons pull Lincoln out of the car.  
“Hey what the hell do you think you’re doing?”  
“It’s okay blossom.”  
“No it’s not.” With his hands bound they take him to my father’s office. 

I run ahead and barrel in the door. “Papa, I.......” I stop in my tracks. There is the man I had had a crush on for years. Vito Scalleta. 

“Why were you in Lincoln Clay’s car?”  
“We’ve taken the black guy down to the basement. He claims he was saving Miss Marietta.”  
“Is this true?”  
“Yes Papa, I was attacked by six guys. Lincoln saved me. He’s known me for years. Papa all he did was rescue me. Because Giorgi was supposed to meet me but didn’t.”  
“Would you recognise those guys again.”  
As my father said this the guy I headbutted walked past his office.  
“That’s him“ I point to the guy. “He tore the buttons off my coat, he even pocketed on and he had a knife and cut my face because I headbutted him. Papa he was going to..... going to.....”  
I couldn’t say what he was about do. My throat hitched. Tears welled up in my eyes. 

Vito gets out of his chair and grabs the short guy. “Get in there.”  
Standing in the shadows. “So my daughter Marietta, you say that the black guy Lincoln Clay, tried to rape her?”  
“Yes sir, Mr Marcano. He kidnapped her.”  
Vito chimes in “So how did you get that cut?”  
“When I headbutted him.” The small guy came back. 

“You sure about that” I come out of the shadows “Are you sure you and five of your friends didn’t try to........ rape me? Ripping the buttons off my coat and pinning my arms behind my back.” As I say this I reach into his pocket and pull out the button off my jacket along with the knife.  
“Mr Marcano I can explain.” 

“Giorgi get in here. Take this guy away. Find out who his friends were and why they tried to rape my daughter. Oh and fetch Lincoln Clay.”

“You asked to see me Mr Marcano?”  
“Lincoln!” A smile comes to my face. He looked pretty beaten. “I’m so sorry. Papa let me treat his injuries.”

“Of course.” I grab a first aid kit and lead him to my bedroom.  
I lock the door “Sit on the bed. And take off your shirt.”  
“You’re still headstrong as always.” Lincoln jokes.  
Pulling off his shirt I see his dark skin and big muscles. 

‘Crap. I have a crush on Lincoln.’  
“You okay blossom?”  
“Y-yeah“ my voice cracked. I lay the first aid kit on the bed. And applied antiseptic to Lincoln’s cuts and welts.  
He winces in pain laughing I say “Don’t be such a baby.”  
“Maybe you should kiss it better.” He chuckled. A knock came at the door. 

“Marietta. I’m going to the other house and taking Giorgi.” I open the door. 

“Take the security with you. I will be fine Papa.” 

“I know. Mr Clay. Can I ask you and Vito to stay here. My daughter will be home alone for a week.” 

“Sure thing Mr Marcano.”  
“I know how you kept her safe. Vito is an old friend, and you’re her new bodyguard. Would you accept the position?” 

“I’d love to.”  
“You’ll be with her 24/7. Wherever she goes you’ll go to.”  
“I will lay my life down for her sir.”

“Bye sweetheart, I have to go. See you in about a week.” 

I lock the door, and go back towards Lincoln. 

“So. Bodyguard eh?”  
“Don’t start. The only reason he has asked you is because I have escaped away from all my other bodyguards.”  
“Oh so you’re trouble?” Smiling Lincoln asks.  
Gently I hit his shoulder and he sucks in through his teeth hissing in pain.  
“That’s what you get. Don’t be a baby.”  
“I refer you to a previous comment, you could always kiss it better.”  
Standing close I look into his eyes, his big brown eyes staring back at my green ones. We both go to move at the same time. When a knock comes at the door making both of us jump away from each other.


	2. Chapter 2

“Marietta? It’s Vito.” Unlocking the door Vito was in. I notice that his eyes fall on Lincoln, who is in the process of putting his shirt on. 

“I was...erm.... treating Lincoln’s cuts.”  
“That require him to have his shirt off?” Vito asked suspicion clouding his voice. 

“No harm was meant.” Lincoln quickly jumped to my defence.   
“Marietta I made you some food.”   
“Thank you Vito.”   
“Well I hope there’s enough for me as well.” Lincoln asked while laughing.   
“Oh er I just made enough for Marietta. Can you go check the perimeter and the house please?”   
Lincoln looked straight at me. “You okay blossom?”   
“Yeah it’s Vito. I’ll be fine.”   
Lincoln turned and walked away. 

“The foods getting cold. Okay to eat in your room?”   
Vito poses the innocent question. 

“Sure.” I smile a big smile. “Come on in.”   
He picks up a tray from the floor and places it on the table. 

“So what did you make?”  
“What’s going on between you and Lincoln?”  
We both speak at the same time. 

“Nothing why do you ask?” My reply comes out more forceful than I had originally intended.   
“Marietta you’re a beautiful girl.”   
“I’m going to stop you right there Vito. I’m not a girl. I’m a woman. I’m 24, for crying out loud.”   
“My mistake. My point is why won’t you meet any suitors?”   
“You mean an arranged marriage? God that’s so old fashioned. What if the guys abusive? Besides I like my life at the minute. I’m young free and single.”

Vito leaned forward in the chair he was now sitting in “Marietta is there no one you like?” Vito smiles knowingly. 

‘Shit does he know how I feel? Does he suspect I have feelings for him and Lincoln?’

I keep a neutral expression “Yes there is.” 

Vito raises an eyebrow, as much to say “Really”

“Thank you for the food Vito.” A knock at the door.   
“Yes?” I have checked all over it’s totally safe. I checked and set the alarm.” 

“Okay Lincoln. You can sleep now. I will take the night shift.”

“You sure?” Lincoln asks looking my way. 

I nod. “Alright. I will go and sleep. Goodnight Marietta, Vito.” 

“Night Linc-“  
Vito slams and locks the door. “Why did you do that Vito?” 

“People talk.” 

“Oh and they won’t if you’re in my room overnight with the door locked? Besides we’re not in the 60’s anymore. It’s the 21st Century.” 

“Go to bed.” 

I mock salute Vito and go and change. I am wearing a cream coloured silk camisole and kimono. As I open the bathroom door Vito has taken off his suit jacket and hung it up. He turns to look at me and freezes. 

The camisole and kimono just cover my ass. I know I look good but having my crush stare at me with hooded eyes makes me shy. 

“Well goodnight Vito.” 

He nods as he watches me cross the room and get into the huge super king sized bed. I lie down and shut my eyes. 

I hear him move towards the bed. And gently sit on it. Lying on my side facing him I keep my eyes shut. 

“You know I would never have the courage to say this to your face. But you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I thought that the first time I saw you. The dirty things I want to do to you. I would make you mine and mine alone. God what am I saying? I sound soft.” He reaches out and gently strokes my hair, and my cheek. “God I want to violate you. Your beautiful body, maybe even make you pregnant. That’s would go down well with your papa. You’re such a caring woman. I’ve seen the way Lincoln looks at you. He wants you too you know. I bet he’s got a huge dick too. I won’t let him have you. Even if it meant I couldn’t.” 

I turn in my “sleep” and slowly open my eyes. Vito hurries off the bed and drops to the floor. “There you are. Sorry I knocked a button off my shirt. Found it now though. Go back to sleep.”


	3. Chapter 3

I toss and turn. Eventually I give up on sleep. Vito is sitting upright in the chair, hat pulled down over his eyes, head resting against his knuckles. 

Sighing, I quietly creep out of bed and go towards the shower in my en suite. Shutting the door, I turn on the hot water. Standing there with water running over my head, my Mahogany coloured hair looking virtually black. 

With my back to the door, I don’t hear the door open. “SHIT! Oh my god! I’m so sorry Marietta. I didn’t realise you were in here.” 

I turned round, the steam from the water covering the most of my body. 

“Vito.” 

He locks eyes with mine. Smiling, I say “You wanna jump in?” 

Averting his gaze he stumbles over his words “Er.....yeah I er....... will wait in the bedroom for er......you.” 

He dashes out of the room. Chuckling to myself I finish the rest of my shower uneventfully.   
As I wrap the big, purple towel round myself I step into the bedroom. 

Vito is standing with his back to me. Just slightly to the left of my full length mirror. 

As I start to dry myself and lay out my clothes I feel like I’m being watched. I see Vito sneaking a peak in the mirror in my peripheral vision. Smirking to myself I decide if he’s going to look I might as well give him a show. 

I make a big thing of slowly drying my body, highlighting every curve with the towel, slowly taking my time to dry each area. 

I take a sneaky look towards Vito and notice the door to the en-suite is shut. As I go to return the towel to the laundry basket I hear something 

“God Marietta, you’re so......” The sound of the shower frowns out the next word. Some grunting and moaning comes next.   
Lincoln puts his hand on my shoulder, a finger to his lips, listening at the door. His eyes widen and he quickly escorts me away. 

“What’s going on in there?” I ask (I’m very naive with regard to men and stuff. Almost clueless.) 

“Nothing. Vito should know better than that.“ Lincoln growls. 

“Did you sleep okay blossom?” Lincoln quickly changes the subject. 

“Yes thank you.” I didn’t dare tell him I had a dream about him and Vito. What would he think? Would he be disgusted?

The doors opens to the en-suite. Vito walks out a towel hanging low on his hips. His muscles glistening from the shower. 

“Lincoln? What are you doing here?” Vito asks the taller man. 

“I need to talk to you. Get dressed and meet me in the hallway.” 

Vito shrugs and hurriedly dresses in jeans and a t shirt. 

The door shuts with a click. Interested I go and take listen 

Lincoln - “What the hell do you think you’re doing Vito?” 

Vito - “What do you mean Lincoln?” 

Lincoln- “Doing THAT.” 

Vito - Don't tell me you didn’t do the same thing when you got to bed last night. 

Lincoln - “The difference is I wasn’t in her shower with her in the next room.” 

Vito - “Listen, you can’t tell me what to do. I ain’t backing down. I won’t.....”

I missed the next part of the conversation as my room phone rang. 

“Hello?”  
“Hey how’s my little sis?”   
“Giorgi? What’s up?   
“Nothing just rang to tell you you’re a mistake.”   
“Ha ha I have neither the time or the crayons to explain it to you. Is that all you called for?”   
“No Pop wants you to go to his office. In the top desk draw is an envelope with the name Luca on it. He wants you to deliver it. I will send the address to your phone. Catch you later mistake.”   
“Fuck off douche.” As I reply both Vito and Lincoln are in the room, they give me a look. 

“It was Giorgi. Lincoln I want to go shopping today is that okay?”   
He nods “Fine by me.”   
I continue as I do my phone beeps “But before I do that I have to deliver an envelope from papa’s desk to a guy called Luca.”

Vito’s head snaps round. “Luca? Luca Caliente?” 

I look at my phone and check the message Giorgi left “Yes. That’s right.” 

“Shit.” Both men said this at the same time. 

“It’ll be fine.” I dress for the day after both men leave the room. 

I quickly nip to papa’s office to grab the envelope. As I leave I notice my father’s gun. I grab it and stick it in my hostler. Beneath my knee high boots. 

“Have a good sleep Vito.” I call.   
“Yeah bye guys.” 

“Come on Lincoln. Let’s take your car.”   
“Wouldn’t one of your father’s be safer? They are reenforced after all.” 

“No. I’m not some little princess. I can look after myself.” 

“I knew you’d say that blossom.” 

As we get in the car, I have a weird feeling. As if I am being watched. I look round but see no one. 

I don’t voice this fear. On the road to Luca’s I am staring out of the window. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Lincoln said while never taking his eyes off the road. 

“Just daydreaming.” I can’t tell him I want him to make love in the back of his car can I and that I was thinking about his hands all over me. Seriously what’s wrong with me? I need help or therapy or something. 

As we pull into a driveway, a man in a suit greets us. 

I open my window and hand him the envelope. He looks inside it. All he says is “All is in order. You can leave.”  
Lincoln turns his car round and we make our way back to the clothes shops. 

Parking at the side of the road Lincoln opens my door for me. As we walk into a store, in a low voice he says “Something’s wrong. Just keep your wits about you.” 

As I look at some new clothes and put them in the basket Lincoln is carrying, I take the Basket and walk towards the changing room. I am in my underwear, Lincoln is standing right outside. I am just about to try on my new top when I feel a gun press into my back. And a hand across my mouth. 

A voice in my ear whispers “Don’t make a sound.” As he moves his hand Lincoln’s voice comes through the other side of the curtain. “You okay in there blossom?” 

The guy whispers “Answer him.”

“Y-yes Lincoln. I’m having problems with the zip.” This was a code we’d come up with in the car. Lincoln pulls back the curtain, and grabs the man with the gun by the neck. As I turn to face the guy, I see it is Luca Caliente. 

“What do you want?” I ask in a cold voice.  
He sneers “Your father and brother are dead. You’re next. The head’s of smaller families have put a price on your pretty little head. We’re to bring you back alive. We didn’t know you’d have a bodyguard.”

“GET. OUT. You can tell your associates Marietta Marcano won’t go down that easy. Do you understand?” 

He pulls at Lincoln’s iron grip “Answer the lady.” 

“Understood.” He gasps, 

“Now leave. Next time I won’t be so charitable.” 

Lincoln drops him and he runs off out of the door in the changing room. 

“Come on. We need to ring Vito to pick us up. My car may be compromised.” 

He pulls out his phone and rings Vito.   
A few minutes later Vito arrives in a car I’ve never seen before. 

We get in. Myself in the back and Lincoln in the front. As we drive away Lincoln says “We need to get somewhere safe. Somewhere off the grid.” 

Vito thinks for a few seconds “I know a place. It’s not fancy. It’s only a two room cabin. Bathroom and bedroom/kitchen/living room/dining room. But it’s out of the way. And no one knows about it.” 

“Let’s go then.” I say. Lincoln and Vito exchange a look. “What’s with that look?” 

Vito speaks first “Well it will mean sharing a small space. Even a bed.” 

“Is it safe? Can we come up with a plan and how to fight back and avenge my father and brothers deaths?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then that’s all I care about.” 

With that watching carefully Vito drives to his cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

Vito pulled the car up to this log cabin. As we get out Vito locks the car and opens the door. 

It’s clean and tidy. “Sorry it’s not much.” 

I smile at Vito. “It’s wonderful.” I check the bathroom. It’s huge as big as the other room. It has a massive tub and separate shower cubicle. The toilet is in the corner separated by a shower curtain. 

“It’s cute. The bathroom is as big as the other room.” 

I flop down on the bed, Vito sits next to me and puts his arm around me “Where’s Lincoln?” 

He’s gone to check around and gather supplies Food etc.” 

“Ok. I should try papa or Giorgi.” 

I get my phone and call my father. A strange voice answers. 

“Marietta Marcano. So you know about your father and Giorgi. Don’t worry they died in pain. So I have to ask. Will you come to me my love?” 

“What? Who is this?” 

“You know who it is. I want you and me to run the Marcano empire into the future.” 

“Get lost creep.” 

“Your choice. You can run it with me or die.” 

“I will run my papa’s empire myself. Fuck you creep. I’m going to find you and I will avenge their deaths. Just you wait.” 

“Ok. You’ve made your choice.” 

The disembodied voice hangs up. 

Vito snatches the phone “Hello? Hello?” 

He hangs up himself. 

“Who was that?” Vito looks at me. 

“I don’t know. It sounded like Giorgi but not Giorgi.” 

Confused I sit on the bed. Vito takes my hand and holds it in his own. Slowly rubbing his thumb in circles over the back of my hand.

I look up to him he has a weird look on his face. Like he’s tormented.

Lincoln comes back soon after putting the supplies away. He breaks out the beer.

“Let’s play a drinking game.” He suggests.

“Yeah.” 

“This is going to be drama.” I say cracking open a can. 

“So what do we play? Truth or dare?” 

“Yeah. Here’s the rules if you pick truth you have to tell a truth and not drink. If you pick dare you have to drink beforehand.” Vito explains the rules. 

“Marietta first.” 

“Okay, I pick dare.“

“Dare getting started early eh? Drink first.” 

I take a massive drink of the beer I’m holding.   
Lincoln thinks hard “We’ll start with something easy. I dare you......to drink the rest of that can.” 

“Easy.” I chug the rest of my beer. 

“My go next. I, Vito, pick dare.” 

I pick the dare. “I dare you to fill the bathtub with cold water and sit in it. Fully clothed.” 

“Oh that’s harsh.” 

Vito did his dare. I didn’t notice they were drinking less and less and I was drinking more. As the rounds went on. 

After a few more rounds I’m completely drunk. 

“I pick truth.” The words slur. 

“Ok so truth. Do you have a crush on me and Lincoln?” Vito looks straight at me.

“Dude!” Lincoln says 

“What don’t tell me you don’t want to know?” Vito snaps.

“*Hic* Yes I do. I have a crush on both of you”

Vito sits stunned, Lincoln’s jaw drops open. 

“More drinks?” I ask the slurring in my words obvious. 

“I think you’ve had enough blossom.” 

“Nope more.” I say as I go to stand and fall over onto Vito. 

He looks away and pushes me off him. ‘Huh what’s with him’ 

Lincoln picks me up from the heap I am on the floor. “Come on blossom, bedtime.” 

“Okay!” He puts me on the bed and within seconds I pass out. 

LINCOLN’S POV

Marietta is now asleep on the bed, after that frank truthful confession that she has a crush on both of us. It killed the mood. I mean I kind of suspected but I wasn’t certain. 

Sitting on the floor. I take a drink from the very first can I opened. “So that happened. Vito why’d you ask that?” 

“Weren’t you in the slightest bit curious? Now we know how she truly feels. She’s crushing on both of us. What we going to do about it?” 

Lincoln thinks for a minute “Nothing. We can’t.”

“Why?” 

“Because...... she’s Sal Marcano’s daughter.”   
“He ain’t here.”   
“Ok then......” Lincoln tried hard to think of a reason why they can’t do anything about their feelings for Marietta and her feelings for them. 

“See you can’t think of anything.” 

“One of us will get hurt.” 

“We don’t have to. We could be together all three of us. I mean I like you but you’re not my type, we could share Marietta.” 

“Then what?”

“Then she can decide who she wants to get serious with.” 

“Ok! Although blossom may not remember this in the morning.” 

“Oh Vito..... Mmmmm Lincoln, Yes.” 

“Sounds like she’s dreamin’ of us. I wonder if it’s dirty.”

Lincoln allows his eyes to wander over to her. 

Vito pushes Marietta into the middle of the big bed. Lincoln lies on her left against the wall with the window, Vito lies near the edge. Smelling her hair Vito falls asleep, Looking at her beautiful face Lincoln falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

THE NEXT DAY.

“Ouch my head.” I go to turn over and feel a hard body behind me. I open my eyes and see Lincoln’s face in front of me. 

“Woah!” 

My noise of surprise wakes him. “Morning blossom. How’s your head?”   
“Hurts. What happened last night.”   
Vitos voice came from behind tickling my ear. 

“You passed out drunk sweetheart.” 

Why is Vito suddenly calling me sweetheart? Vitos arms and Lincoln’s are around my waist. As I move and wriggle to try and get off the bed. 

“Today we need to start gathering information.” I say walking towards the bathroom. 

There’s no lock on the door. I turn the shower on. “Shit.”

“What’s wrong Marietta sweetheart can I come in?” 

Vito burst in through the door ready to take on anything. 

Giggling I say “I just realised I have no clothes to change into.” 

“I can help. Yesterday went I went to get food and alcohol I brought you some clothes. It’s not the height of fashion however they are comfortable. I’m afraid I didn’t get you any underwear.” Lincoln states this and turns a little pink. “I will run and grab it from the car.” 

Lincoln comes back with bags of clothes. Some for me and some for himself and Vito. 

“Thanks Lincoln.” Mine and Lincoln’s hand brush slightly. 

The guys leave and I get in the shower. Flashbacks of last night start to come back to me. Me on top of Vito, Lincoln holding me in his arms. “What did I do last night?” 

After a few minutes I am clean and change. The skirt and top Lincoln got me are very cute, and quite short. 

I enter the other room. Vito’s on the phone.   
“Yeah, Yeah, Ok, Thanks Paulie. Bye.” He hangs up the phone. “My informant says there’s nothing to do at the minute other than wait. He hasn’t got any other information yet. When he has he’ll let us know.” 

All three of us look visibly relieved. “Well let’s just get on with the day.” 

I put some laundry on. And cleans he floor and make the bed.   
I am just stopping for a cigarette when Lincoln annonunces he’s made dinner. 

As we sit on the floor with our food on our laps. Vito opens a bottle of wine he produced from somewhere. 

“This is a ‘45. I thought it’s be nice to share with you guys.” 

“Yes! Do we still have any beer left over?” 

“I went and got some more earlier.” 

The night starts to get darker and we turn on the oil lamps. We open the beers after Vito and I do the dishes because Lincoln cooked. 

“So last night.” Both Lincoln and Vito short each other a look. 

“What did I do?”   
“Erm sweetheart, look we played truth or dare. The final truth was you confessing you have been crushing on us.” 

I facepalm myself. “Oh no.” 

Lincoln chuckles “It’s okay blossom. You were drunk. I’m sure you didn’t mean it.” 

“I did.” I reply quietly. “I do mean it. I’m crushing on both of you. Every time I see either or both of you, my thoughts go out of control. If it’s nighttime I dream of both you. Touching me, kissing me.” 

Vito and Lincoln both sit stunned, a beer can half way to their lips. I walk out the front door and light a cigarette. 

As I stand staring out across the bayou, the smoke rising from my cigarette, floating up towards the sky, I hear the door shut behind me. 

“Sweetheart listen, it’s okay.”   
“No Vito you don’t. I just made a complete fool of myself. Shit!”   
Vito puts a hand on my shoulder to turn me around to face him. 

Looking at my feet he crooks a finger under my chin and pulls my head up, forcing me to look him in the eyes. 

As I look into his eyes, slowly he presses his lips to mine. It’s a quick, chaste kiss. It’s over as quickly as it starts. “You okay sweetheart?”   
“That’s not fair blossom. You will kiss Vito but not me?” I turn in surprise at Lincoln’s sudden voice and as I face him he also kisses my lips. 

Stunned I stand there my mouth open not knowing what to make. The two men I like have both just kissed me. They haven’t said they like me back, and it was only a peck on the lips. But my brain doesn’t seem to want to function properly. Lincoln grabs my hand. And pulls me back into the warm cabin. 

Vito follows and locks the door.   
I finally find my voice as I speak my voice cracks “How do you feel about me?” I pose the question go both men.   
As I look from one to the other they both say.   
“I want you.”   
Completely gobsmacked, I stand there stunned. 

Vito walks towards me and Lincoln sits on the bed. Vito grabs my chin again and kisses me deeply. His tongue gently probing my mouth. I open my mouth slightly and he slips his tongue in exploring every inch of my mouth, encouraging me to do the same.

One arm round my waist the other crooked under my chin. I hear someone move. Lincoln stands behind me as Vito stops kissing me, he pulls my hair gently and exposes my neck leaving a trail of kisses from my earlobe to my collarbone. 

Suddenly they stop. I’m left red faced and panting. 

They move away. “Sorry sweetheart we didn’t mean to rush you. We know you’re a virgin and how proud of the fact you are.” 

“Do you want to know what we talked about while you were outside blossom?” 

I nod unable to speak or get my heart rate under control. 

ONE HOUR EARLIER

You’d left to go outside.   
“What we going to do. It’s out in the open now Vito.” 

“She admitted it. I can’t believe she admitted Linc.” 

“We could always let her know that we don’t mind the fact she is crushing on us.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well we could both be with her for now. Kiss her and stuff.” 

“Ha Lincoln you’re blushing.” 

“Will you go out and speak to her?”

“Sure I might even sneak in a kiss or two.”

“That’s unfair.” 

“You know what they say. You snooze you loose.”


End file.
